


Citrus

by shimotsuki_kayu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsuki_kayu/pseuds/shimotsuki_kayu
Summary: *凛绪，文题无关*车





	Citrus

朔间凛月懒洋洋地低着头坐在椅子上打瞌睡，在周围人都正襟危坐的当下显得格外瞩目。旁边的衣更真绪看着他几乎要睡倒在椅子上的姿势，又抬头看了一眼正在讲台上发言的门老师，只好用手指小幅度地戳了戳他的胳膊，试图去叫醒他。

　　朔间凛月感觉到胳膊传来的一阵钝痛，这才勉强打起精神，揉了揉眼睛坐正了些，却在此刻听到来自舞台上的声音：“下面有请毕业生代表讲话——学生会长衣更真绪。”

　　旁边坐着的幼驯染简洁有力地答了声到，站了起来，坚定而庄重地走向了舞台正中央。

　　直到现在，朔间凛月才彻底地清醒并反应过来——这是他们的毕业典礼，到今天为止，他们三年的梦之咲学院生活就要正式结束了。

　　他看着台上正在发表着毕业演讲的衣更真绪:酒红色的发丝，过长的刘海用那个黄色的发卡别了上去，露出了光洁的额头；他的双唇一张一合，用明朗而轻快的声音向台下各位做着临别宣言。

　　朔间凛月漫不经心地看着台上的衣更真绪，本来只是想装作认真听讲的样子，但最后目的却转变为了盯着演讲者本人。

　　——这是他所认识的，又不认识的衣更真绪。

　　从一年级到三年级，领带从红色到蓝色再到现在的绿色，他见证了这个人成长的全过程，而其中他们两人之间的关系也从最初的青梅竹马演变到了现在恋人的关系。

　　即使两个人除了那两次接吻以外就再也没有像恋人的举动？

　 朔间凛月甚至有些鄙夷自己太过于纯情了。

　　但这也是没有办法的事情。学院自从那一次变革后发生了重大的变化，而晋升为学生会长的衣更真绪自然是接受了比二年级以来更多的工作。他清楚真绪那不要命似的工作态度，也试图去劝阻过他，但并没有什么实质效果。

　　而knights也在几次演出后确立了新的方针，招募了新人入队。那些孩子们都充满着热情，能力也很强，凛月即使不是队长，作为队中的前辈也不得不去应付那些额外增加的工作；再加上临近毕业季，更多事务所和品牌商的人找上门来，也需要分出精力去接洽那边的事宜以及思考自己的出路问题。

　　这样一来，两个人的时间几乎就合不到一起，虽然每天早上衣更真绪还是照常去他家叫他去学校，可是这样的机会也越来越少。

　　凛月深深叹了口气，又望着讲台上正激情澎湃地发表演讲的衣更真绪，望着他那一张一翕的红润嘴唇。

　　——好想接吻。

　　——不，不仅仅是接吻，还想要……

　　这样的状态一直持续到了毕业典礼结束。将那些想来合影留念的后辈送走后，凛月拖着疲惫的身子走到了衣更真绪面前。他似乎也是刚刚经历了一场“苦战”，嘴唇虽然还是上扬着的，可是眉眼间却满是疲倦。

　　“真是不容易呢……”凛月直接将头靠在了真绪的肩上。虽然春日里的阳光不那么耀眼，也不那么刺眼，但体质原因他还是觉得全身跟灌了铅一样沉重。

　　真绪看了看周围，在意识到没有多少学生会注意到这边后，才放任凛月靠在自己的身上，顺便用手臂撑住了快要倒下的凛月的身体。

　　“是挺累的，不过今天就能结束了吧。”

　　凛月半眯着眼靠在他的锁骨，朝着他的衬衫的第二颗纽扣方向望去。

　　“这个，能给我吗？”他用手指了指那颗纽扣的位置。

　　“第二颗纽扣，你也知道这个吗……”

　　“能给我吗？”凛月又重复了一遍。

　　看着怀里正在向自己撒娇的恋人兼青梅竹马，衣更真绪无奈地摊了摊手。

　　“回家吧，然后这件衣服都可以送给你。”

　　他看着快要昏睡过去的凛月，无奈地将他背在了肩上，一步一步走出了校园。

　　他慢慢地走过那片草坪，在那片草坪上两个人交换了平生第一个吻。生涩又单纯，却见证了那段最青涩的青春时光。然后是教学楼，那个傍晚，在那间隔音练习室里，两个人又进行了第二次的接吻练习。没有过多繁复的技巧，仅仅是唇瓣相贴，还有那个人湿软的舌头，便激起了他巨大的快感。他甚至没出息地落了泪，让那个人手足无措地生硬结束了那个吻，他却在嘴硬之后又暗地里渴求着更多……

　　衣更真绪漫无边际地想着，或许在他们眼里，接吻已经不仅仅是一种两人之间亲密的动作，而是隐藏着更多奥秘的东西，是两人成长的见证，是两人从青梅竹马向恋人转变的转折点，还是……

　　“真～绪，到家了。”凛月不知何时从他背上醒了过来，在他耳边低语着。

　　他被这样带着浓重睡意的沙哑声音惊到浑身颤抖了一下，手一抖差点让凛月从他背上滑落下来。他抬头看了一眼，已经是凛月的家了。而再往前走几步，就是他自己的家。

　　“既然到家了，那就……再见吧。”真绪半蹲了下来，放下了手臂，让凛月从自己的背后下来。可是那个人却用手死死扣住了他的肩膀，十根又细又白的手指用力抵在自己的锁骨处，就是不肯放开自己。

　　“我没有带钥匙，家里也没有人在。”凛月的头在真绪耳边蹭了两下，柔软的黑发扫在真绪敏感的脖子上，让他忍不住瑟缩了两下。

　　“那要不……去我家等吧，再过几个小时伯父伯母就应该回来了。”

　　“嗯！”不知为何，凛月只有这个字答得格外用力。

　　真绪无奈地叹了口气，蹲下将他背在了背上，走进了自己家里。

　　典礼结束的时候是上午的9点半，而这么一折腾，到家也已经是接近11点的样子。真绪的父母去上班，妹妹去上学，目前家里是空无一人的状态。

　　真绪直接将凛月背到了自己房间的床上，而那个人则是在被放下的那一瞬间就自来熟地卷走了真绪的枕头和被子，让身为主人的真绪只能靠着床边坐下。

　　“凛月你饿不饿，家里好像母亲有给我留午饭。”衣更真绪取下了那个斜挎包，将里面的东西一件件掏出来整理好，边收拾边寻问道。

　　“还不是很饿……”凛月将自己的头整个埋到真绪的枕头里，深深地吸了口气。嗯，是那种草莓香波的味道，和他头发的味道一样。

　　“嗯，我也是，那我——”

　　听到那个人说到一半就戛然而止的话，凛月好奇地转过头来瞧着真绪。

　　“怎么了？”

　　“没有……”真绪摸摸自己的头发，有些局促地说道，“就是毕业了，突然发现自己空闲了下来没有事情可做，有些不太习惯而已。”

　　“嗯？是这样吗？真～绪还真是个自虐狂啊。”凛月随手捞过一本被放在桌面上的漫画，翻看了起来。

　　“唯独不想被你这么讲啊！”真绪看着他一副仿佛待在自己家里的懒散模样，心里默默想着这大概都是自己骄纵出来的，瞬间有一种沉重的负罪感压在心头。

　　“那……真～绪来跟我说说话吧。”

　　“可以是可以，你现在不困了吗？”

　　“嗯，暂时精神一下是可以的。”凛月从床上爬了起来，靠着墙壁曲腿坐下，顺便拍了拍旁边的位置示意真绪坐下。“再说了，我可是怕真～绪无聊才好心陪你说话的。”

　　“那真是感激不尽了。”真绪看着凛月就那样霸占了自己的床铺，脑中不禁疑惑起了到底谁才是这个房间的主人这种无聊至极的问题。但出于现实目的考虑，他还是乖乖地爬上了自己的床，学着凛月的姿势抱着膝盖坐在了他的旁边。

　　“毕业以后你打算怎么办？”

　　“怎么办……trickstar毕业后也会继续以偶像团体身份活动，虽然最近和事务所接洽的工作都由北斗负责，不过最近就会有正式出道的活动吧。”

　　“嗯……”凛月若有所思地歪了歪头，将手里的漫画翻到了下一页。

　　“说起来你有什么打算？knights的话还有人没有毕业，也没有办法进行5人的组合活动吧？”

　　“嗯，关于这件事的话，是有打算等初代knights都毕业后再进行组合活动的，而且听小~朱说他还要先去大学进修几年，大概就会拖得更久了吧。呼啊~”凛月好久没有说这么一大长段的话，不禁打了好几个哈欠，手中的漫画书却还是被他牢牢攥在手里不肯松开。

　　“那你呢？你怎么打算的？进修？”

　　“嗯……大概吧，哥哥给我安排了一个音乐学院，大概要去进修几年的钢琴和声乐。”三年级一年，或许是为补偿之前的过错，先于两人毕业的朔间零私底下帮了他们很多忙，或许也正因为这样，凛月才能和零恢复之前的关系。见证着这一变化的真绪也为此感到欣慰。

　　“哦，那不是挺好的吗？”真绪看着凛月专注看漫画的样子，也从旁边的架子上抽了一本漫画杂志，一边翻一边回答着。

　　“啪”的一声，凛月突然合上了漫画，将其随意丢弃在了床的一角，然后转过头来，认真地看着真绪。

　　“那我呢？”

　　“嗯？”真绪随意应和了一声，漫画正进行到一个小高潮的部分，让真绪彻底沉迷了进去。凛月看着他的样子，生气地一把抢过他手中的漫画，将其丢在地上。不顾真绪的抱怨，凛月用两只手托住他的脸颊，迫使他看向自己。

　　“那——我——呢？”

　　那血红色的双眸里竟是难得的倔强和认真。

　　真绪放弃了挣扎，只好看着凛月。

　　“如果你在担心学校住宿条件的话，我可以继续天天早晨去你家叫你起床送你去学校……”

　　“除此以外呢？”

　　“……”衣更真绪一时语塞。他不知道凛月到底在气些什么，也不知道自己该回答些什么。他垂下头认真思考着，几根淘气的发丝脱离了发卡的束缚垂在了真绪的额前。

　　凛月看着如此这般的真绪，也反应过来自己的动作有些过于激动了，他放下了双手，转而去握住那人抱住双腿的手，语气也软了不知道多少倍。

　　“真～绪，我们是恋人对吗？”

　　语气中包含的那种异样的胆怯让真绪惊奇地抬起了头，却看到凛月紧紧握住他的手，他独有的那种冰凉的体温通过两人相接的地方传递给了自己，让他瞬间冰到了心里。

　　“嗯，是这样的没错……”虽然真绪也很心虚，毕竟这个“恋人”的头衔名存实亡，没有谈过恋爱的他也无法判断是否现在的两个人就称得上为“恋人”。

　　“那……”凛月抬起了头，真绪从他猩红色的眼睛甚至能看到自己的身影。

　　——我们接吻吧。

　 一个带着些凉意的吻就这样落在了真绪的唇瓣上。

　　真绪先是吃了一惊，随后又很快适应了过来。

　　既然“接吻”是“恋人”之间才会进行的环节，那么我和凛月接吻，就证明我们是恋人吧……

　　他的脑海里突然浮现起上次凛月告诉他的接吻要闭眼的事实，不自觉地就直接闭上了眼睛，手也自然地环上了凛月的腰。

　　没关系的，这次不会被任何事情打扰，也不会再向上次那样没出息的哭出来，我会控制好自己的。

　　真绪生涩地回应着凛月的吻，让他的唇与自己的紧紧相贴。

　　——仅仅是这样而已吗？

　　一个念头闪现在真绪的脑海。还没有等他细细品味这句话的深意，他就感觉一个湿软的东西划过了自己的下唇。

　　“唔……”

　　他不自觉地呻吟了一声，却很快就平复了下来。

　　没关系的衣更真绪，这是上次他做过的事情，这次只要去接受就好了。

　　可是事情似乎远没有他想像中的那么简单。

　　凛月似乎是找到了他的一个敏感点，那条灵活的舌头便不停地去摩挲那一片区域，饶是定力再好的真绪，也经不住他几番的折磨。

　　“凛……啊……唔啊……”

　　一个软滑的东西从他失守的齿关侵入，彻底攻占了他的整个口腔。真绪被硬生生逼出了眼泪来，他睁开那双泪眼，却发现凛月的一只手已经不知道何时游弋到了他的后脑处。他一使劲，真绪整个人便被迫着去迎合他的攻击，任凭他舔过自己敏感的粘膜和牙龈，然后挑动着真绪的舌头与之缠绵在一起。

　　那样激烈的吻从来就没在真绪的预料之中，而他此刻就泪眼朦胧地，生硬地去接受这陌生的一切。

　　他甚至觉得自己的脑子快被那根灵巧的舌头绞成一锅粥了，否则他怎么能感觉到那种来自内心深处的，强烈的快感呢？

　　“凛……唔……”他的眼泪不断从眼眶中溢出来，可是这回也不像上次那样，他一落泪凛月就会停止。相反的，他的泪水仿佛是助长了凛月的动作，他用双手将自己紧紧靠近他，两具年轻的躯体仅仅隔着两层薄薄的布料严丝合缝地贴在一起，甚至连空气都不允许存在。而嘴上的动作则更是激烈，凛月的舌头似乎有魔力一般，他每一次的舔舐都会带走口中为数不多的氧气。

　　单纯如真绪在这样的情况下自然是不会想起用鼻子呼吸的，他大张着嘴，被凛月这番攻城略池折腾到面红耳赤，连手脚都是软塌塌的。若不是凛月在他背后撑着他，或许他真要仰面摔下床去。

　　凛月看着眼前憋闷到近乎窒息的真绪，适时地放开了他，将他放在了枕头上，暧昧地挑断了两人嘴里拉出的银丝。

　　他看着仍在努力找回呼吸的真绪，绿色眸子里含着泪水，还有那红扑扑的脸颊，他情不自禁地低下头又在他的脸颊下亲了一口。

　　“你……你……”真绪终于找回了自己的理智，有些难以置信地望着跨坐在自己身上的凛月。只有两次的几乎算是大失败的接吻经历，和这次相比简直都算不上什么。

　　“这次我有认真学习过。”凛月指了指刚刚他扔在地上的漫画，上面的男女主人公接吻的场面映入真绪的眼帘。他终于得知刚刚凛月敷衍着回答自己的原因了，可是这似乎并不是什么值得庆贺的事情。

　　真绪抹了一把眼泪，用手撑起自己的身体，而凛月也稍稍后退了些，扶着真绪坐了起来。

　　“是不是有些过了……”凛月握住了真绪的手，有些退却地说着。

　　说真心话，他的本意不是想看见真绪哭。爱情是让双方快乐的事情，若是带来痛苦倒不如放弃。这是他一贯秉承的信念。生活上或许是衣更真绪一直在纵容他的各种行为，但是在恋爱这件事情上，他也想给予对方同样的尊重和包容。

　　真绪扶着凛月的手坐好，听到凛月的话以后，坚定地摇了摇头。

　　“没有，我觉得挺好的。”

　　这是真心话，凛月听得出来。

　　“那……再来一次？”

　　“如果这是你期盼的话……”真绪红了红脸，往凛月那边凑了一下，却明显感受到胯下有一个硬物在抵着他。

　　当他意识到那是什么的时候，那红晕一瞬间窜到了耳根子。

　　“凛月……你是不是……”

　　他指了指那隆起的校裤，有些难以启齿地开口。

　　“嗯，是呢。”

　　“那，用不用……”真绪指了指卫生间的位置。虽然他觉得在这个情况下似乎不应该这么做，但这样的情况对于一个“情窦初开”的男生来说已经太超过了，他自我安慰的混沌的想着。

　　“呐，真～绪知道这是什么意思吗？”凛月伸手将那只手捞了回来，将他放在了自己的左胸膛前。

　　“什么……意思……”真绪感受着手下那砰砰直跳的心脏，大脑似乎是停止了运转。

　　“那是——我想要真～绪的意思。”

　　待真绪反映过来那句话到底是什么意思的时候，他已经被凛月再一次压回了床里。他的衬衫半褪，露出下面健康的小麦色皮肤。凛月看着那样的真绪，虔诚地弯下腰，在他最先裸露出的蝴蝶骨上落下了一个个轻飘飘的吻，然后是脖颈，胸膛……

　　“等等……凛月！”真绪挣扎着想制止这一切地发生，可是身上的那个人却用双手钳制住了自己的双臂，让自己动弹不得。

　　这一切发生在转瞬之间，甚至没有留给他一丝犹豫的时间。或许之前他曾经无数个夜晚幻想过他与凛月做这些超越亲吻的事情，但当现实来临，那种面对未知事物的恐惧感如潮水向他涌来，甚至磨灭了之前擦起的那些旖旎的火花。

　　凛月胡乱地扒开了他的衬衫，上面的扣子经不住他粗暴的对待纷纷脱离了线的束缚。他含住那一颗红色的乳头，如愿听到了身下人传来的一声暧昧的惊呼。

　　“真～绪不想和我做这样的事情吗？”他嘴里含着真绪的乳珠，含含糊糊地提问着。他尖锐的牙齿划过敏感的皮肤，引起了真绪的一阵阵颤抖。

　　双手被钳制的状态下，他只能徒劳地用双腿去击打床面以求得一丝宽恕。可显然那个人并不想这么轻易地饶过他。来自乳头的快感像一束闪电般敲击着他已经混沌不堪的大脑，而那人尖锐牙齿又让这其中夹杂了一丝痛楚。他无力地摇晃着脑袋，眼泪直往下流，试图去摆脱这双重的煎熬。

　　“慢……不要……”真绪胡乱地说着些什么，他已经什么都不知道了。

　　“为什么不要？”凛月终于放开了那个被他蹂躏已久的乳首，满意地看到它颤颤巍巍地挺立着，带着一丝暧昧的水光。

　　“因为……这实在是太快了……”

　　凛月想去摸真绪腹部的手终是停了下来。

　　凛月顿了顿，松开了压制真绪的双手。“说的也是呢，抱歉，我吓到你了，我不会再做了。”说着低下头亲了一下真绪被汗打湿的额头，“卫生间在哪里，我去处理一下好……”

　　真绪看着就要离开他身侧的凛月，下意识地拉住了他的手腕。

“等一下……”

　　“凛月,我……”真绪为难地咬了咬自己的嘴唇，却半天也憋不出一个字来。

　　凛月就那样坐在了床边，维持着背对他的姿势，却也没有离开。

　　真绪使劲转动自己不太灵光的大脑，斟酌着字句开口说道：“抱歉，我……我可能不太能理解你说的意思……不，我的意思是……”

　　“没关系，我会在这里听你说完。”凛月转过身来，拉住了真绪的手。

　　“我、我们在交往之后，就从来没有进行过接吻之外的行为了，所、所以现在你做这些……我有些害怕……”

　　“但我绝对没有讨厌凛月的意思……我、我只是……我其实也做过那些……反正就是那些……”

　　“你做过些什么？”

　　“我……我……”真绪闭了闭眼，所幸豁出去地喊了出来，“我想过和凛月做过那……那些事情了！”

　　“哪些事情？”凛月不知道何时又爬上了床，他将脸红到快要爆炸的真绪搂在怀里。

　　“就是……就是那些，互相抚摸……之类的……”真绪再也说不出口了。他觉得说出这些话仿佛耗尽了他一生的羞耻心，或许让他再也无法正视凛月了。

　　沉默降临在两人之间。真绪紧紧搂着凛月，将脑袋深深埋在凛月的肩头。或许是真的失败了……他这样颓废地想到。不过若是这样，能恢复到正常的纯情的校园情侣状态：按故旧班地，一点点进展着让感情逐渐升温，然后最后水到渠成地做这样那样的事情，似乎也是不错的选择。

　　“嗯，我知道的呢。”凛月安抚性地摸了摸真绪的后背。虽然是初春，室内的温度也并不高，可是那件松松垮垮地衬衫却被汗浸透了，黏黏糊糊地贴在真绪的后背上。

　　“你……你知道的？”真绪抬起了头，却只是盯着他那件衬衫上的第二颗纽扣。

　　“这就是‘我爱你’的表现啊……”

　　是吗？除了接吻之外，还有更深一层次去表达对对方爱意的方式。所以，凛月刚才是在用实际行动，诉说着他对自己的爱意吗？

　　“你愿意去爱我吗？”

　　真绪听到凛月这样问道。他抬起了头，将自己的视线对上了他的，缓慢而庄重的点了点头。

　　“嗯，我爱你。”

　　说着，他用双手搂住了凛月的脖子，用尽全身气力去与他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。

　　凛月愣了一下，但迅速地夺回了主动权。他感叹着真绪惊人的学习速度，却又不得不使出更多的技巧去让对方感觉到舒服。

　　他不会告诉真绪这是他特地花费了几个晚上去研究那些漫画的结果，也不会告诉他自己也曾经做过同样的梦。

　　他要将这一切的一切，都通过这个吻，传递给对方。包括自己潜藏了许久的，那些快要满溢出来的情感。

————

　　“你有护手霜或者凡士林之类的吗？”凛月解开了真绪的皮带，果然他的内裤也是濡湿一片，还顶起了一个不小的帐篷。他用手指挑开那些布料，将真绪半勃的性器直接握在了手心里。

　　“凡士林……？”身体最脆弱最敏感的地方被对方拿捏在手里，让真绪不由得喘了一声，那种从未有过的快感侵袭了他的整个身体。

　　“嗯，不做好措施会让你不舒服的……”凛月用另一只手搂着真绪的脖颈让他再次躺在床上，取掉了他的发卡，让那些过长的刘海自然垂落，而他则是俯下身亲了亲他的脸颊。

　　“我……我有润滑油。”真绪别过头，用手指了指床头的一个抽屉。凛月手下的动作让他舒服地快要死掉，这种略微低于正常体温的温度是无论如何都无法完美模拟出来的，专属于朔间凛月的信息。他自己也试图用手解决，一边想着凛月的事情一边不得章法地抚慰自己，弄的自己酸痛不已，却还是纾解不了那种堆积在胸口的情感。他大概也知道这样的原因，但总感觉距离事实真相还隔着什么，让他蒙在鼓里进退两难。也正是在这种状态下，他第一次低着头红着脸跑去便利店买了润滑油和安全套。

——因为是自己而不是凛月吗？真绪看着凛月的动作，浑浑噩噩地想着。

　　“……”凛月也无心去问他为什么会去买这种看起来很不符合他性格的东西，但既然有，他就只管用就可以了。

　　他的性器早在刚刚亲吻真绪的时候便硬了起来。他曾经私底下幻想过无数次与真绪进行那种惊险而刺激的接吻，而真正将他占有时，那种满足感充斥着他的大脑，让他无时无刻不在想着去占有身下的这个人，这个他苦苦爱了许多年的恋人。

　　想到这里，他的手撸动的速度变得更快了些，专挑那些真绪敏感的地方进行摩擦。从来没经受过这样刺激的真绪很快便在他的手中射了出来。

　　凛月未等真绪从高潮中缓过劲来，便径直将他的校裤褪去，摔在了地上。反正从今天开始他们已经不再是高中生了，也不需要再穿着这套校服了。他拉过真绪两条笔直细长的腿，将他环在了自己的腰侧。

　　听着真绪一阵惊呼，他安抚性地摸了摸他凌乱的发丝，顺手塞了个抱枕垫在他悬空的腰下。然后他拧开了润滑油的盖子，将其倒在手掌中，便迫不及待地将一根手指伸进了那个紧致的后穴中。

　　“哈啊……凛……”真绪仰着头发出了一声凄厉地尖叫。他此刻应该庆幸家里没有人，不会有人听到他带着魅色的呼喊。但那从未被开发过的后穴被异物入侵后，着实不是什么让人舒服的感觉。

　　“真～绪，放松一些……”凛月也被这紧致的内壁吓了一大跳，虽然是手指，但被夹着也不是件舒服的事情。他看着不断挣扎着的真绪，叹了口气，俯下身去再度吻住了他已经有些红肿的唇。

　　显然这一招十分受用，真绪虽然还是紧紧闭着眼睛，但表情已经没有初时的狰狞。而他的手指也可以稍微活动些。凛月小心翼翼地探索着，用上自己全部的耐心去做着这样与自己性格完全不符的工作。

　　——不能让他受苦。在此刻，这是他唯一的信条。

　　“唔呜！哈……”突然触碰到了一点，让真绪紧张地连脚趾都崩起来，他紧紧用双腿环住凛月的腰，却无法阻挡那一处带来的极致快感。

　　凛月悄悄勾起了嘴角，又使坏地用更多的手指不停去攻击那一点。刚刚发泄过的性器因为这样的刺激再次颤巍巍地站了起来，而身体也是止不住的颤抖。

　　“唔呜……够了……”

　　“什么够了？”凛月柔柔地含住他的嘴唇，在那最敏感的一点拼命舔舐着。

　　而真绪在这样的刺激下，只能用眼泪去宣泄自己无处释放的快感。他摇着头，有力的小腿紧紧箍住凛月，将他拉向自己。

　　“快……快点进来……”

　　看了那么多漫画，总有几本会夹带这些内容，而他又不蠢，当然知道凛月的下一步是要做些什么。

　　“真的吗？”凛月忍住自己心中涌现的巨大的占有欲，再一次问道。得到的却是那人的一个深吻。

　　他便没了犹豫，以最快的速度扯去那些阻碍的物件，便扶着自己的硬物挺身进入了那思念已久的身体。

　　果然那不是手指可以简单处理的，即使是经过精心地扩张，真绪还是被那巨大的异物疼到逼出了眼泪。真绪没控制好力度，牙便磕在了凛月的嘴唇上，上面裂了个口子，往外冒出了鲜血。他心疼地去用舌头抚慰那处伤口，却被凛月一个挺身又顶到僵在了原地。

　　或许比起疼痛，那种令人窒息的契合感才是最令两人迷醉的东西。凛月一寸寸地侵入真绪的体内，那种肠壁的绞合让他从尾椎骨一路疼到天灵盖，却在其中迸发出了巨大的快感。他只得不停地去顶撞那一切阻挡他前进的东西，肉体的撞击声混杂着润滑油淫糜的水声萦绕在两人的耳畔，却引爆了更多的快感。

　　他们不管不顾地紧紧抱在了一起，激吻在一起，纠缠在一起。家人、工作……一切事物都被他们抛在脑后。天地间小的仿佛仅能容下他们两个人。

　　“我爱你，真~绪。”

　　“嗯，我也爱你，小凛。”

　————

　　“给你添了个大麻烦呢……”凛月躺在刚刚换好的床单上，看着正在忙碌地收拾房间的真绪，打了个大大的哈欠。

　　“你还有脸说……”真绪将他那件被扯掉几颗扣子的衬衫捡起来，刚刚想扔进身边的洗衣篮，却突然像想起什么似的，将它拿起来走向了床的方向。“给。”

　　凛月疲惫地睁开双眼，看了一眼那件衬衫，“为什么？”

　　“你不是当时说要的吗？”

　　“嗯……我有说过吗？”凛月闭上了眼睛，陷入沉思状态。“不过还是算了。”

　　“咦？为什么？”

　　凛月勾了勾嘴角，从床上抱住了真绪的双腿。

　　“因为我已经拥有本人啦？”

　　“唉……你真是……”真绪揉了揉自己还是半湿的头发，将那件衬衫揉成一个球用投篮的姿势投进了洗衣筐里。

　　“呦！不错！”凛月吹了个口哨，双手暗暗使劲，将他拉向自己。

　　真绪被他再次压在床上，他抬眼看了看趴在自己肩膀处的凛月，叹了口气说：“我不会再做一次的。”

　　“嗯，不做。”凛月用胳膊肘支起身子，将嘴唇靠近真绪的。

　　“我想接吻。”

　　“嗯，就只是接吻啊……”尾音未落，那个人带着草莓香波味的吻已经落在了自己的嘴唇上。

　　真绪暗自笑了笑，闭上了眼睛，将双手插入那个人乌黑柔顺的发丝当中，扬起头回应那个人的吻。

　　但他现在知道这个吻已经不仅仅代表的是吻了。


End file.
